Lexianne
No Place Like Home She knew the sea in all its moods. Tonight its silvered song tickled her ears and resonated through her body. It sang to her of hidden wonder, whales and dolphins, mystery and discovery. "Come child, come," it beckoned. She knew it was useless to try and resist the ocean's sweet pull, nor did she want to. Within moments she was at the waters edge, barely making a sound as she dove beneath its surface. The warm gold of evening sunlight filtered down into the water, shining in radiant lines. She swam lazily through them, basking in the magic. She was the ocean and it was hers. As a child, Lexianne was well-loved. Her life was spent exploring the ocean and the rugged coast that surrounded it here. She ran freely, sometimes not coming home for most of the day. Her grandmother would scold her saying, "Lexianne, I know you have a wild heart, but it would break mine to lose you." Lexi tried to be obedient, but saying it was difficult for her was an understatement. Hidden here on their own private beach between the cities of Torre, she and Grams had everything they wanted, and at the same time nothing at all. The ocean provided for them and they lived happily. As the pair grew older, Lexi spent less time exploring and more time on the duties the two had once shared. She never knew how old Grams was because Grams said she didn't right know herself. She'd recently passed, and Lexi longed for her company every day. Pulled out of her thoughts by the squawk of an overhead gull, Lexi blinked, shocked that she had swam this far. It had been years since she'd come to this place. Without hesitation she pushed herself down into the vivid sapphire water, its coolness welcomed by her slightly sunburned skin as she went deeper. She swam until her lungs began to ache, and when finally the light changed, she emerged with a gasping breath into the small sea cave that was hers alone. She had thought of this place countless times despite the fact she had not visited it in over twelve years. During that time she would remember the treasures hidden here, always suspecting the tide had come to take back the gifts the sea had given her. Looking around she smiled, pleased to see those things lying exactly where she had left them. The cave had been many things to Lexi: a stately manor, a smuggler's den, a temple, a general store, a castle. In its center sat a table she had fashioned from large pieces of driftwood. Tied together with old ropes it remained standing, its time-worn surface still set with pieces of broken pottery and dusty bottles that had been laid out for an imaginary dinner party. Along one wall a cache of weaponry stood like soldiers in a neatly spaced row. Several of the blades had actually been pilfered, but the fascinating, unusual weapons had washed up in the surf. It was these that were most valuable to her, even if she had no idea how they were used. This long rank of was broken here and there with the addition of a broken statue or two. It hadn't mattered in the least to Lexi that they were missing faces or limbs. The opposite side of the cave was much the same. An array of shields in different shapes and sizes occupied the space; their painted crests worn and dusty from time and the soil that had spilled through the light-giving hole overhead. Walking toward the deepest recess of the cave, Lexi imagined the unknown places of Elanthia from which the pieces had originated. She took her time, pausing at each one until she reached a small pile of empty helms, fierce and exotic in design. Lost in her daydreams she stood until finally a chill gripped her, reminding her that night was falling. In her haste to go Lexianne turned quickly, her hand knocking one of the old swords hard enough to send it rattling to the stone below. She recognized the sword, a favorite she had used to role-play a very ruthless ten-year old pirate. Bending over, more evidence that time had indeed stolen into her hideout presented itself. Rusted through, the fallen sword's metal pommel had broken away, and after rolling, now rested in some unseen groove just before the water's edge. As she recovered the sword and began to return it to its place, something else--- something light, fell onto her foot. Squinting, she spied it. A crumbling parchment tied with leather. Weapon still in hand, Lexi turned the blade discovering a hollow compartment hidden in its hilt. Knowing there was little light left inside the cave she returned sword to its place and quickly grabbed the scrolled-up paper. Moving to the table she wasted no time upending one of the bottles and pouring out the most cherished finds of the scrappy little girl she once was. Small sea stones and colorful pieces of sea glass spilled across the table, some bouncing onto the floor. Sliding the paper inside the bottle she replaced the cork and jumped with it into the watery opening. Coming out of the water Lexi paused to enjoy the beauty of the violet twilight and the feel of the ocean kissing her feet farewell. As darkness fell she wrapped herself in a thin blanket she'd left on the beach, its folds snapping in the breeze and dusting her with sand. Then, unable to wait any longer to examine the parchment, she gathered her clothes, tightly clenching the bottle as she began climbing the small path that laced up the hill like a ribbon all the way to the to the top.. all the way to home. Category:Platinum Profiles